Crenando
Ganondorf is the keeper of the Triforce of Power and can't seem to die, except against the Master Sword. So how does he get defeated in Smash? Hax. He is also the weirdest idea for a clone in Melee and Brawl, due to this, people like to call him FalconDorf since he is a clone of Captain Falcon.. But because is is the cloniest clone, people want his moveset to change. He has an outrageously sexy alternate form known as Manondorf. His relationship with GanonYanon is unknown. Why Is He A Clone? Because he was a last-minute addition to Melee, and because bias. Keep in mind that Sakurai thought that Wario, an evil counterpart of Mario in-universe, didn't deserve that same sort of fate. Ganondorf gets slightly decloned with each subsequent game, but people still complain because his moveset doesn't use swords or magic (except for one custom move) and is still heavily derived from Falcon. Oddly enough, his Falcondorf moveset does have some fans, maybe because he has the biggest damage output of any Smash character and because of Melee nostalgia. Is He The Father? Many people are leaning towards the fact that Ganondorf is Toon Link's father. I mean, he already has the look of a playa, but his heart must of been set on that sweet ass that Toon Link's mother had, so he tapped it. It is likely that the mother died after birth since Ganondorf possesses much power. Plus, it should be painful delivering a baby that is a keeper of one of the ultimate pieces of power. Later it was found that he is also Captain Falcon's father, making Toon Link and Captain Falcon half-brothers. And then Sakurai revealed that Ganondorf is his father as well. Guy really gets around. Why Is He A Black Ginger? Because Nintendo is racist against both of them. If they were not racist against Gingers and black people, they would not make him evil. Ganondorf Gets a Sword Attack Because he has nothing to do with Captain Falcon, Ganondorf was one of the most widely-bashed clones in the series in Melee and Brawl; all (or most) of his attacks were just slower, stronger variations of Falcon's, and while this kinda (but not really) made sense when Ocarina of Time was the thing, later games have shown Ganondorf using more proficient and varied magic and swordplay techniques. To add insult to injury, one of his Brawl taunts had him take out the Sword of Sages and just put it away. In SSB4, Ganondorf was given a custom variant of Warlock Punch called "Warlock Blade" where he thrusts the Sword of Sages into the foe. People rejoiced for a while, then realized it's still almost the exact same attack as Warlock Punch. They were therefore divided into "hooray for Ganon having a sword attack" and "fuck Sakurai he's trolling us with a sword version of Warlock Punch" camps. The latter camp also blamed this on bias, since characters like Pit and Bowser (both from series that Sakurai favors), despite not needing revamps, were revamped anyway. Sakurai claimed that Ganondorf's moveset was largely unchanged so that fans of his old moveset wouldn't be upset. While it's easy to dismiss this as complete BS and a lazy coverup for Sakurai not wanting to revamp a villain from a series that he doesn't care about, there is some truth to this statment; as stated above, Ganondorf's current moveset does have its fans, to the point that a small minority of people complained when he was further decloned in Project M. Gallery TooManyLinks.jpg ChildorTacobell.png 042.gif|He invented sarcasm. Trivia *He's the worst character on the Brawl tier list. *Sakurai mains him. *Pre-Brawl users lose their heads whenever people claim to have leaked Ganondorf information. They really need to cut it out. * Nintendo fucked up and accidentally showed him in an official trailer. They can't even blame the leaker for that one. Just like what happened last time with Ness, Jigglypuff, and Lucario, too. *For some reason, he didn't have his sword wound in Brawl, but he does now. *DAD IS A STUPID AND UGLY AND FAT MAN WHO IS ALSO EVIL AND STEALS ALL THE STYLISH MOVES OF CAPTAIN FALCONE BECAUSE HE TRIES TO BE COOL, BUT IS NOT! HE ALSO ONLY HAS A LITTLE SISSY ONE OF THE TRIFORCE WITH POWER INSTEAD OF A BELT THAT GIVES CONTROL OVER THE UNIVERSE! YESZ! *Our very own messhia_dark nearly beat ZeRo on For Glory with him. *He's married to Lady Palutena and had a child with her (see above). Apologies to her fanboys. Category:Veterans Category:Deceased Category:Zelda Characters Category:Clones Category:Royalty Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:Semi-Clones Category:Semi-Ghirahim Supporter Category:Used to be Clones Category:Badass Characters Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Unlockables Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Swordsmen Category:Melee Additions Category:Cuties Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Lolis Category:CAPTAIN FALCONE Category:MANLY MAN